


Every Step You Take

by Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)



Series: Fireteam Hold My Soda [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Kira is my friend's character, Petra sees a relationship where those in it don't, Pre-Destiny 2 if I'm honest, Pre-Relationship, Written Pre-Forsaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/Nenagh24
Summary: It took a pointed cough to bring Uldren out of his thoughts. The scowl on his face habitually deepened at the interruption before he even turned to catch the light smirk on Petra’s face. She met his eyes without the slightest trace of fear before going back to surveying her half of the security monitors. Uldren’s lips curled into a slight grimace at his own behavior and he jabbed at the controls, switching to the next set of feeds to continue their audit.There were nearly fifty small screens on his side of the console.His eyes locked back on to that crazy guardian almost instantly.





	1. Every Step You Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/gifts).



> Prompt: Siren + Uldren

It took a pointed cough to bring Uldren out of his thoughts. The scowl on his face habitually deepened at the interruption before he even turned to catch the light smirk on Petra’s face. She met his eyes without the slightest trace of fear before going back to surveying her half of the security monitors. Uldren’s lips curled into a slight grimace at his own behavior and he jabbed at the controls, switching to the next set of feeds to continue their audit.

There were nearly fifty small screens on his side of the console. 

His eyes locked back on to that crazy guardian almost instantly.

Frustrated, he quickly glanced over the array of screens. No blind spots in this area either. Another switch was flipped and new set of video feeds smoothly transitioned onto the screens.

He almost gave a sigh of releif when the annoyance wasn’t included in the new set only for it to turn into a loud huff as he realized he’d been looking for her again.

What was it about that overly cheerful annoyance? She bothered him when they both were here and now it seemed that it could also bother him when she wasn’t? Could he never be free of this pest? Was he ill?

He rubbed at his forehead as he cleared another round of screens. Another switch, another set of images, and no pesky warlock in sight. Which is doubly good, as this set was starting to get into the residential areas of the Reef and the woman had no reason to be there. The Reef had graciously set aside some dorms for visiting guardians near their transmat point, so the only reason she’d be here is if one of the residents invited her.

His jaw clenched. He quickly scanned the video feeds a second time just in case. The guardian was known for rule breaking, so he obviously had to make sure she wasn’t staying with someone in the residencies without permission. After finding no trace finishing the survey and finding no holes in the surveillance, Uldren brought up the next section.

A flicker of movement caught him about a third of the way through the next residential section and his head whipped to the left to face the screen more fully. Two figures were standing partially obscured near the corner of the screen. One Uldren vaguely recognized as a shipwright at the tradesman’s docks and the other-

He’d been looking for just this type of rule breaking, but he didn’t truly expect to find it. (His sinking heart in his chest told him just how little he wanted to have this confirmed.) How did she manage to get there that fast? Wasn’t she just over-?

The woman turned after breaking what was obviously a kiss and Uldren sat back down (when had he stood?) with a soft thud. The stature and hair had matched on the low resolution screen, but the face was all wrong. Eyes were smaller and not as bright, the nose a little too small, her lips a little too wide.

A loud snort had his shoulders tensing automatically. With a small frustrated shake of his head, he reached forward and switched the screens again. He kept himself totally focused on his task for another three sections before the rotation brought him back around to the transmat zone.

It’s like she was one of those mythical creatures humans used to tell tales of centuries ago. A beautiful trap, a deadly distraction. Sirens he thought before squashing the train of thought and tearing his eyes from where the woman was laughing with her friends.

He finished the last set of views then pushed himself away, turning to face the door rather than chancing a glimpse of that ridiculous guardian. Petra was fond of laughing at him and probably had one up just to see him twitch. 

“Everything looks good on the east side. You’ll have to get someone else to audit the south as I need to go over the new patrol route with my Crows.”

“Of course, my Prince.” Petra sounded too accommodating. His shoulders remained tense as he walked towards the door. Just a few more steps and he’ll be free of this madness. “Maybe an outside perspective? I hear that Kira and her fireteam have an eye for detail.”

No amount of preparation could have stopped him from sending a glare over his shoulder at the smirking woman. Her smirk widened to a sharp grin as his eyes flicked from Petra’s face to the guardian in question who was easily visible on her display. Growling at himself for falling into a trap he’d tried to knowingly avoid, Uldren turned to continue out of the security room.

“No outsiders! Having them here is bad enough, having them know our security system is tantamount to crowning them Queen!”

“I’m sure you’d never want to see her as royalty, my Prince.” The mocking response followed him into the corridor. 

Those who saw him on his way to the tactical rooms paled and nearly jumped to get out of the way of his angry stride. A few deep breaths and the ten minute walk was enough for him to finally push the whole situation to the back of his mind. His people needed him, he couldn’t afford to be distracted by a cheerful disposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince Uldren has resting bitch face. Also, Petra is a troll - respects the hell out of Uldren, loves to watch him be stupid


	2. Don't Be Afraid to Let Them Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tacky + Kira

“Are you going for any specific look here?”

Kira looked up to see her fellow warlock looking dubiously down at the hologram in front of them. Glancing back at the hologram which she was using to test out different shaders, Kira snorted.

“Well, you know. I thought a circus might need protecting and I just wanted to fit in with the clowns. Besides, matching things are boring, right?” She was shooting for serious, but couldn’t keep the smile from slowly sliding on to her face as she defended the eye-watering combination of colors.

A familiar had wave caught the attention of both the warlocks and they turned to their final teammate. _’Don’t think Big D will approve,’_ she signs. The hunter took a moment to visibly think about this before giving a grinning double thumbs up.

Kira surveyed the mishmash of armor colors again and has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. After all the shit Prince Uldren put them through when they first met, she has to admit that she has fun riling him up. Poking at him to see when he would snap or transmat off was one of her favorite hobbies and now she can’t help but wonder what his reaction to this offense to fashion would be.

Her fellow warlock looked equally pained and resigned.

“If you put on something that loud, I’m leaving. If you tried it out where I could kill everything else that saw me near it I could at least deal with that, but right here in the Reef’s courtyard? Hmm, no.” For being the voice of reason, the woman wasn’t making any real argument against it. 

_She knows us so well_ , Kira thought with a fond smile. A glance to their hunter showed that she was flicking her hands through a chant of _’do it, do it, do it’_. With a thoughtful look pulling her pursed lips to one side, Kira reached out to tweek a few of the colors as her fireteam looked on curiously. When she stopped, the warlock sighed while the hunter threw her hands up victoriously.

“I’ll be in orbit, join me when you’re done.” The resigned tone had an underlying humor to it, however, and when the hunter promised to send pictures of the prince’s reaction the older warlock’s lips twitched into a bit of a smile before she vanished.

Kira chuckled before turning back to the hologram, waving her co-conspirator over.

“So, do you think this is tacky enough to make him turn green or should we use some others?" 

The hunter grinned and pulled out a few more garishly shiny shaders from her pockets while waggling her eyebrows. 

Kira was absolutely certain that she had the best fireteam in the system.


End file.
